Songs of Magic
by Holmes1216
Summary: Merlin finds a potion which makes the drinker sing about what their feeling. Pure crack! DISCLAIMER! I don't own Merlin, or the songs in this random fic


_**I'm so sorry. The devil made me do it...**_

Arthur stared at Merlin who was grinning sheepishly and holding out a small flask

"What?" he asked. Merlin sighed, rolled his eyes and explained again

"Well, I was down in the archives finding some random old book for Gaius when I found this. Apparently it can make you sing the song that best somes you up at that time. I thought it might be a good idea. Quite funny too" he said . Arthur shook his head

"No. No way. Not a chance. Nada. Nil-"

"I WANNA TRY!" yelled Gwaine. Soon the other members of the round table were hammering for a go. Arthur sighed and gave in

"Okay. Fine we'll all try Merlin's potion" he conceded. Gwaine raised his eyebrow

"Even you?" he asked disbelievingly

"Even me" Arthur admitted. Merlin grinned and passed it to Gwaine who had a sip then began to sing

_"You say, that I'm messing with your head. Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_ All because I was hanging out with your friend, Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_ Love hurts whether it's right or wrong,Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_ I can't stop cos' I'm having so much fun, Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah_"

_"And your on your knees, beggin' please, stay with me_  
_ But honestly I just need to be be a little crazy..._

_All my life I've been good but now!_  
_Oh.._ I been thinking what the hell!  
_ All I want is to mess around and I... don't really care about_  
_ If you love me? If you hate me?_  
_ You can save be, baby baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now!_

_Ohhhh What the hell?_

_So what if I go out a million dates Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_ You never called or listened to me anyway, Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_ I'd rather sit around and rage all day, Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_ Don't get me wrong, Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_ I just need some time to play, Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And your on your knees, beggin' please, stay with me_  
_ But honestly I just need to be be a little crazy..._

_All my life I've been good but now!_  
_ I been thing Oh... what the hell!_  
_ All I want is to mess around and I... don't really care about_  
_ If you love me? If you hate me?_  
_ You can save be, baby baby_  
_ Ohhhh What the hell?_

He stopped and sat down again grinning

"That was so damn COOL!" he yelled happily. Merlin grinned at Arthur's reaction and said

"Didn't know you could sing Gwaine" cheekily. Gwaine laughed and punched him on the shoulder. Merlin smirked and passed the flask to Gwen  
who took a graceful sip and began_  
_

_It's a little bit funny  
This feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money  
But boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where  
We both could live_

_So excuse me forgetting_  
_But these things I do_  
_See I've forgotten if_  
_They're green or they're blue_  
_Anyway the thing is_  
_What I really mean_  
_Your's are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody,_  
_This is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but_  
_Now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_  
_That I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_If I was a sculptor_  
_But then again no_  
_Or girl who makes potions in a traveling show_  
_I know it's not much but_  
_It's the best I can do_  
_My gift is my song and_  
_This one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody_  
_This is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but_  
_Now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_  
_That I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

She finished and the last note hung in the air. Arthur smiled and put his arm around her. Merlin rolled his eyes

"Eww!" Arthur glared at him

"Grow up Merlin!" he said. Merlin scowled and passed on the flask. Several songs later it was Lancelot's turn. He took a cautious sip_  
_

_I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_  
_I still feel it on my lips_  
_The time that you danced with me_  
_With no music playing_  
_I remember the simple things_  
_I remember till I cry_  
_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_  
_The memory I wanna forget_  
_Is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning_  
_And played our song_  
_And through my tears I sang along_  
_I picked up the phone and then_  
_Put it down_  
_'cause I know I'm wasting my time_  
_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_  
_I still feel it on my lips_  
_The time that you danced with me_  
_With no music playing_  
_I remember the simple things_  
_I remember till I cry_  
_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_  
_The memory I wanna forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_  
_With your ring tone_  
_I hesitate but answer it anyway_  
_You sound so alone_  
_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed_  
_You still feel it on your lips_  
_The time that you danced with me_  
_With no music playing_  
_You remember the simple things_  
_We talk till we cry_  
_You said that your biggest regret_  
_The one thing you wish I'd forget_  
_Is saying goodbye_

_Saying goodbye_  
_Oh, Goodbye_

He looked at Gwen, blushing furiously. Merlin shot him a sympathetic glance. Arthur tightened his hold on Gwen protectively but reluctantly relaxed when Merlin shot him an 'Eyebrow-of-death' look, learnt from Gaius. The knights carefully avoided his gaze as he took the flask back and made for the door. Arthur stopped him

" Where are you going?" he asked. Merlin raised an eyebrow

"Uh...To do my chores?" he answered. Arthur shook his head

"Not while you haven't taken the potion your not!" he said. Merlin's eyes widened comically

"NO!...Uh...I mean...well...I don't..." he stammered but before he could speak again Arthur had shoved it down his throat. He clamped a hand over his mouth and glanced pleadingly at Lancelot, who smirked, shaking his head. He finally had to breath (Arthur was pinching his nose) and began to sing_  
_

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_  
_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

He finished. His eyes had been shut all the way through the song and as he opened them his eyes burned gold. The potion had reacted with his magic and now here he was revealing his secret to his closest friends. Oops. Then he looked back at Arthur after magically exploding all of the windows in the room. Arthur stared at him before waine walked up to him_  
_

"That was so cool Merly, but as usual you are all missing the most important question"

"What?"

"Can he turn water into ale?"

"GWAINE!"


End file.
